


Gangsta, Carol

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015), Carol (2015) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Relationships: Carol Aird & Rindy Aird, Carol Aird/Abby Gerhard, Carol Aird/Harge Aird, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 22
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Carol's lietenants lumbered into the back room of the warehouse, casually called "HER office".  
Abby plopped herself down in the nearest chair, feet propped up on Carol's desk.  
Rindy leaned against the wall giving herself a manicure with a shiv. She was her.mother's girl, all right, following in "Big Momma Ross's" footsteps all gangsta like. Flak jacket, camoflogue pants, black army boots, no bra. An 18 year old fashion plate when it came to gangsta.  
Abby was more the tight white short sleeved t shirt, rolled up sleeves to hold her smokes and show off her biceps. Abby wasn't bench pressing weights for nuttin.  
Carol smacked Abby's feet off her desk.  
"Hey!" Abby pouted.  
"Feet off, Abs. I may fuck ya but dats no reason to disrespect me like that"  
Abby sulked.  
Rindy snickered.  
Carol took a long puff on her stogie blowing the smoke towards the ceiling.  
Carol smacked her palm down on her desk. "We gotta stop this Belivet woman, She's horning in on our territory. Collections is down, way down. So much so I had to cancel my manicure." Carol splayed out her fingers, cigar clenched between her teeth. "See? All chipped!"  
Just then Genevieve, Carol's new main squeeze sauntered in.  
:Carol's eyes widened and she let out a wolf whistle. "Doll, you look fuckable." as Carol took in a scantily clad Genevieve in her hooker outfit. Short shorts, tube top, high heels, perfumed and rouged.  
As Carol openly salivatef over Gen, Abby sulked, Rindy laughed at her mother's open display of lust and Genevieve feigned innocense.  
:Beat it, ladies, I got important business with Gen".  
Rindy shrugged nonchalantly, Abby stewed with jealousy but they both up and left.  
Carol, not wanting Abby to feel too badly yelled after her,"Tell Jeannette I said to see to your needs, Abs and close the door behind you  
Carol patted her lap. "C'mere, doll, I got needs only you can satisfy "  
As Rindy and Abby walked down the hall they could hear the squeals of a delighted Gen fill their ears.  
Abby glowered and Rindy noted this. "I'd cut her up for ya. Auntie but she brings in good money and ma says she's a good fuck. Besides, Jeannette will do you right:  
Abby shrugged. Mumbled, "Gotta go" and wandered off to find Jeannette.


	2. Chapter 2

Carol called Abby into her office.  
"What'cha want, boss?"  
Carol motioned to the empty chair.  
"Jeannette swell to you the other night, Abs? I told her see to your needs when she ain't busy with a client."  
Abby leaned forward.:Yeah, she knows how to bring out the beast in a gal. I was howlin with delight. I'll bet she's still sore from the whippij I gave her. Msn that broad can scream."  
Carol laughed. "Yep, she's one great lay but " pulling out the 45 from her desk and laying it so's Abby knew she meant business."  
You best not damage my goods, Abs. Fuck her brains out but she better be able to screw the clients."  
Carol fingered the hammer on the gun. "Cause. If you do I gotta kill ya, fuck or no fuck. Got that?:  
Abby turned white. "Yeah, yeah. Car..I mean Boss".  
Carol put the gun in her belt.  
"Now, to business. We gotta stop this T broad....Belivet. You take Rindy with you just make sure Rindy don't poke her with her god damn shiv. I kmow she's aching for street cred here but I want T brought to me in one piece. Wanna put the fear of God in that little shit."  
Just then Jeannette walked in. Seeing Abby there, Jeannette blew her a kiss as she handed Carol her days earnings.  
Carol fingered the bills. "Nice. Jeannette, you do real good by your clients or so Florence tells me. Them ladies is always askin for ya."  
Jeannette blushed. "I gotta get home to Cy, Boss"  
Carol waved her away. " Go. Give Cy my best.:  
As Jeannette turned to walk out she gave Abby a wink and wiggled her ass seductively..  
Abby just about drooled.  
Carol laughed uproariously. Standing up, Carol pushed everything off her desk to the floor.  
"Ladies, be my guest".  
As Carol walked around the desk to leave she palmed Jeannette's ass. You be good to Abby, dollface and you. Abby. After you're done fucking company goods, gp find Rindy and bring me that bitch Belivet. I want her in one piece.: Hitching up her belt, fingering het 45 :I'll be at Gen's, fucking her brains out. Hog tie that bitch here when you got her, bring her here and call me. Got that?" Abby had all ready positioned Jeannette on her back on the desk and pulled her top down. "Yeah, boss. Got'cha" Carol sniggered at the sight as she closed the door behind her. She could hear the echoes of Jeannette's moans as she left the warehouse. Carol chewed on her cigar. Jeannette would be in no condition to service Cy tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Rindy fingered her shiv, hopin to baptize it tonight.  
"Hey,put that away. Your ma said bring her in unharmed"  
Rindy pouted but put her shiv in its sheath.  
"Ah, gee, Auntie. I only wanted to poke the bitch. I want the street ta respect me."  
Abby patted Rindy on the back. She recalled the night Carol had her first kill. A mean old bastsrd who terrorized her fledgling flock of whores, raping them where they stood. Carol took Abby with her to wait him out, using Gen as bait.  
They let him strip her bare before they jammed him up. Gen running naked down the public fairway while Carol called him every name in the book and then some, yelling how dare he screw her girls without paying and raping cost extra.  
Abby held him from the back by his arms while he spit at Carol calling her a "whore monger" and worse.  
Carol just grinned that lopsided grin she got just before the evil in her came out and then, oh so carefully, she stuck him clean under his sternum, pointing the blade up so she skewered his heart.  
And then she twisted, to enlarge the hole.  
Retracting her blade she wiped it on his pant leg as Abby held up the dying man.  
"Ya just gave me street cred, ya cheap bastard" Carol said as Abby let him slip to the ground and bleed out.  
That was the very same blade Carol used that Rindy treasured so wanting to baptize it in a blood kill of her own.  
But not tonight and not with Belivet blood. Carol had spoken.


	4. Chapter 4

"BOSS, WE GOT HER!" Abby crowed through the phone to Carol.  
Carol lay on her back, naked, Gen's head between her legs. Carol held the phone to her ear with one hand and with the other grabbed Gen by the hair, pulling her head up. Gen's mouth and chin were drenched with Carol's wetness.  
"Gotta go, babe" is all Carol said to Gen as she pushed her aside, dressed hurridly, made sure to grab her 45 and, as she ran out the door, ordered Gen to go earn her keep.


	5. Chapter 5

Carol tucked her gun in her belt before she opened the door to her office.  
She wanted to make an entrance this bitch Belivet wouldn't forget.  
Slowly she opened the door and stood in the entryway.


	6. Chapter 6

Abby and Rindy stood on either side of their prized prey, grinning from ear to ear thinking how impressed Carol would be with them.  
Carol stood in the entry way, hands on hips and yelled angrily, "WHO THE FUCK IS THAT? THAT AIN'T THE BITCH!"  
Abby blanched. "Yeah, yeah it is Car...Boss. it's her. I swear".  
Rindy shrugged. If it was the wrong person she knew she would never feel her mother's wrath. Besides, if they had kidnapped the wrong bitch this one could easily be taken care of and dumped in the river, encased in a cement jacket. In fact, thought Rindy, that's better than street cred. A real Jimmy Hoffa type killin. Yeah.  
Carol pulled her 45 from her waist, pointing it directly at Abby.  
"I oughta shoot ya right now, Abs, for bringing me some street urchin. That ain't the bitch Belivet."  
Abby was sweating bullets.  
"Boss, let me remove the duck tape from her mouth. She'll tell ya she's Belivet!"  
Carol waved her gun at Abby indicating do it.  
Abby ripped the duck tape off causing Therese to yell "FUCK! Ya damn near ripped my lip off ya bloody cunt".  
Rindy yanked out her shiv looking at Carol. "Just a poke, ma. Please. She called Auntie a cunt."  
Pressing the blade on Therese's cheek, Rindy sneered at Therese.  
Carol shook her head no but didn't tell her daughter to remove or put her shiv away.  
Abby spoke. "Tell her who you are, bitch. Tell the boss".  
With the tip of Rindy's blade pressing on her cheek, dangerously close to her eye she defiantly spit out, "Therese, Therese Belivet".  
And added for good meaure, "Cunt".  
Rindy growled, pressing the tip of her blade into Therese's cheek. "Ma...."  
Carol motioned to Rindy to put her shiv away  
She walked directly up to Therese, backhanded her full force, snapping Therese's head backwards, and said,"That's lesson number one, bitch".  
Backhanding Therese again, Carol.spit out,"That's to remind you I'm the boss."  
"Now let's talk about you trespassing in my territory, bitch"


	7. Chapter 7

Carol stood menacingly tall over Therese, he5 blue eyes glaring at her rival in trade.  
Looking at Abby, Carol remarked. "Bitch barely weighs 100 lbs, Abs and THIS is what's costin me money on the street?"  
Carol grabbed Therese's chin, moving in for a closer look at her catch, maneuvering Therese's head side to side.  
Therese spit in Carol's face.  
Carol backhanded Therese in response drawing blood from her now cut lip. Therese licked at it.  
Carol wiped the spittle off with the back of her other hand.  
"Feisty bitch."  
Hands on her hips Carol told the two to leave them alone.  
"But ma", Rindy said.  
Carol barely looked up she wss watching Tjerese intently and said. "Do it:.  
Rindy and Abby walked away.  
"And close the door after you", Carol shouted at them.  
Abby slammed the door shut in anger.  
Carol laughed. "You're right, Belivet, she is a cunt but she's my cunt and a damn good fuck. Only I get to call her a cunt."  
Pulling up a chair. Carol sat, straddling the chair, her arms resting on the top. "Now, let's talk territory, bitch cause there's more than enough pussy to go around but you'rr cutting into my profits."  
Therese held her head up high. " My name is Therese".  
Carol sighed. "Okay, bitc...Therese. let's parley."

Hours later Therese shocked Abby and Rindy, who had been waiting in the outer office, as Carol held the door open for a now freed Therese who walked past them. Both Carol and Therese had huge smiles on their faces though Therese had a bruised cheek and a split lip from Carol's knocking her around earlier.  
With their mouths agape in amazement they heard Carol apologize to Therese for the beatdown.  
Carol never apologized for a thing yet here she was saying "sorry" to the bitch.  
What the hell happened in there?


	8. Chapter 8

A week later things had settled down, territory wise. Carol was counting her profits, handing out bonuses.  
As she handed Abby her.bonus shr asked what she was gonna spend it on.  
"I got my eye on this redhead, in Paramus, wjo owns a steakhouse. Thought I'd go flex my biceps and put on a strap-on, see if she bites". Abby snickered at the thought of a lover who was into kink..  
"You always had a soft spot for redheads, Abs. Why is that?" Carol inquired.  
Abby arched an eyebrow. "I love counting their freckles". and guffawed.  
Handing Rindy her bonus, Carol asked her daughter what she was going to do with her money.  
Rindy mumbled "buy a crib".  
"What's that?" asked Carol.  
Rindy cleared her throat and in a bit louder voice repeated, :buy a crib.:  
"Get your own place, huh. Good idea though I don't cramp your style at home I hope. Hell, most of my girls have been in your bed, day or night and I ain't stopped ya so I hope...."  
Rindy made herself as tall as she could be and in a trembling voice said "a baby crib, ma  
I'm pregnant."


	9. Chapter 9

Abby fainted dead away.  
Carol rose up, drew her 45 from her belt, and screaming red faced, wavibg her gun around, yelled,"I'LL SHOOT HIS NUTS OFF. CUT HIS PECKER OFF AND SHOVE IT DOWN HIS THROAT. WHO IS THE DICK WHO RAPED MY LITTLE GIRL"   
Rindy shrunk as little as she could mumbling, "I love him, ma"  
Carol, wide eyed spit out,"LOVE HIM? YOU'RE A FUCKING DYKE LIKE YOUR MA AND AUNTIE!"  
Coming from behind the desk, stepping over Abby who had fainted dead away, Carol grabbed Rindy's arm, hauling her out the door yelling,"You're getting an abortion. NOW!"  
Rindy yanked her arm free, pulled out her shiv, said to her ma, "Over your dead body! I'm keepin this baby. Richard and I are getting married. Deal with it, ma, I'm straight!"  
It was at this point Abby recovered her senses.  
Straight? Pregnant? Married?  
Rindy pointed her shiv at her mother. "I'll poke ya, ma, I swear!"  
Carol laughed. "Ya wouldn't really poke your old ma, now would ya?"  
Rindy clenched her jaw. "Try me, ma".  
"Okay, okay, but at least hold to Ross tradition and make the child a bastard." Wagging her finger at Rindy,"Remember. Dear old dad always talked about being grandfather to a bastard grandchild. He may be a rapist but he done right by me, and you, ensuring you would be a bastard child. Hell! " Pointing at a now standing Abby, "Even Auntie Abs a bastard."  
Abby flexed her biceps," And damned proud of it, too!"  
"So, no marriage, got that? Fuck Richard all you want and be a baby momma but they better all be little bastards or I swear Richard will have hus nuts served on a platter to him!"  
Therese knew Carol meant business.  
"All right, ma. All right".


	10. Chapter 10

"Ma, there's sumin else ya don't know".  
'"Now what?"  
"About Richard."  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, he's a sperm king. Rindu."  
"No, ma".  
"What, for Christs sake?"  
"Richard is Belivet's half brother".  
Carol went ashen. "COULD MY FUCKIN LIFE GET ANY FUCKIN WORSE?"  
Grabbing Rindy by her flak jacket Carol shouted at her. "You fuckin cunt. You couldn't just be a regular dyke, could ya? And of all the blokes to fuck you pick that bitches brother?"  
Rindy corrected her. "Half brother. Same ma, different pa."  
Carol shook her blonde curls. "Could I be any more fucked?"  
Turning to Abby she bellowed at her to "drag that Belivet bitch back here."  
Abby fingered her brass knucles fondly. Carol nodded her assent saying, "if ya hafta ya hafta"  
Rindy said " no, ma" and covered her mouth with one hand cradling her pregnant abdomen with her other hand.


	11. Chapter 11

"Anything else I oughta know?" Carol asked Rindy.  
Rindy gulped.  
"I love him, ma and he loves me."  
Carol shook her head. " Fuckin Christ, Rindy, sex is sex. We trade in sex here. That trade feeds, clothes and puts a roof over your head. Love has nothing to do with it. Why when Harge raped me it wasn't out of love. And I didn't abort you out of love. I wanted to raise up a dyke to take over the family trade. You! And now you turn out to be straight?"  
Rindy blushed. "Um, I'm more bi than straight, ma."  
"I'm still fucked", said Carol.


	12. Chapter 12

An hour later Abby dragged a screaming Theres into Carol's office.br /> Tossing Therese on the floor Abby saluted Carol, said, "as ypu requested, boss and not a mark on the bitch"  
Therese snarled. "That's Belivet to you, cunt".  
Abby kicked her in the ass muttering,"bitch".  
Carol laughed.  
Abby stood to the side massaging her brass. knuckles just itchin to use em.  
Therese stood up and addressed Carol. "We had am agreement, Ross. I kept my part of thrle bsrgain. What gives?"  
Carol frowned, leaned forward. "That shit of a half brother of yours got my girl pregnant."  
"Who? Richard?"  
Carol nodded yes.  
"I thought your stable only serviced women like mine do?" Looking at Abby, Therese askerf "He get that bull dyke preggo?"  
Abby protested immediately.  
Carol leaned even closer. "No, not her. My daughter, Rindy and she says they're in love and are planning on marrying."  
Therese laughed. "That little shit. I didn"t think he had the balls."  
Carol sneered. " Well it's his balls got her pregnant, bitc...Belivet. Now what are we going to do about it?"  
Therese looked at Abby, then back at Carol.  
"Can we talk in private?"  
Carol told Abby to beat it.  
"But boss", Abby protested.  
"And close the door behind you."  
Pointing to a chair Carol told Therese to " take a seat".


	13. Chapter 13

Carol pulled a bottle of rye and two shot glasses from her desk drawer.  
In a commanding, not asking voice, Carol said,"Drink with me" as she poured out the rye.  
Each downed a shot and Carol refilled immediately.  
Again they each downed a shot.  
Carol was now intrigued. She thought, was this little shit attempting to best her at her favorite sport? Getting outrageously drunk?  
A third time.  
The little shit can hold her own, Carol thought.  
Coming round the desk, bottle of rye in hand, Carol sat on the edge of the desk and sloppily poured a 4th shot for Therese.  
It was only then Carol noticed how pretty the bitch...she corrected herself mentally...Therese was.  
Instinctively she reached out to touch Therese.  
Therese slapped her hand away.  
"Naughty, naughty" Therese said drunkenly. "You wanted to talk about my brother and your pregnant daughter. So, let's talk".  
Carol was feeling the rye a bit too much as she and Therese discussed the "situation" or how the two of them determined, at least in their minds, how this would play out.  
"Richard has a mind of his own. Besides, he's not in the business. He's a plumber"  
Carol drunkenly retorted, "Well, he plumbed my daughter real good!" Which made Therese laugh so hard she fell off her chair.


	14. Chapter 14

Carol reached down to give Therese a hands up from the floor.  
In so doing it brought the two women face to face.  
Carol put her shot glass on the desk behind her.  
Her now free hand held Therese to her as her lips hovered over Therese's.  
Huskily she said her name,"Therese" before she kissed her. To her surprise Therese met her kiss with a passion of her own.  
When their lips parted Therese whispered,"What took you so long" before she hungrily kissed Carol again.


	15. Chapter 15

As Carol walked, hand in hand with Therese to her bedroom, she would not bed Therese on her desk, Therese laid a bombshell confession on her.

"Babe, I'm a virgin".


	16. Chapter 16

Carol stopped dead in her tracks.  
Quizzically she asked, "You mean to being bedded by a woman, right?"  
Therese smiled coyly. "No. I mean a real virgin. "  
Again Carol was in disbelief. "You've never fucked?"  
Therese shook her head no.  
Incredulously Carol stated,"Surely you self pleasure".  
Again, but blushing this time, Therese quietly said with a barely there whisper, "no".  
Carol hesitated at her bedroom door.  
"But why? You're gorgeous, Therese."  
Now Carol was in a quandry. Was she taking advantage of a drunk Therese? Carol spbered up quickly once Therese confessed she had never, ever but.....  
Still holding Therese's hand and her other on the door knob to her bedroom Carol said, "We don't have to do this."  
Therese caressed Carol's cheek, leaned in to kiss her passionately. "I want to. I want it to be you, Carol. You..." as she pulled Carol's body to hers, kissing her hungrily.  
Carol quickly opened her bedroom door, lifted Therese in her arms to carry her and kicked the door closed behind her.  
Therese melted in Carol's arms. As she spied Carol's bed she cooed to Carol,"take me, I'm yours".  



	17. Chapter 17

Therese lay naked in Carol's arms.  
Carol ran her hands over Therese's body allowing her finger tips to memorize all the secret places of Therese's body.  
Blue eyes met emerald green ones.  
"I'll take what you give willingly, darling"  
Therese pleaded with her eyes, her lips and the lust of her body to be taken.


	18. Chapter 18

Therese was still asleep when Carol extricated herself from her arms and began dressing.

Carol knew to save face and keep the respect of her girls and maintain authority over her territory she had to put on the persona of gangsta Carol once again.  
Too bad, was her thought, as she viewed a sleeping Therese.  
She's an angel, was her thought, flung out of space.  
Therese awoke as Carol returned her loaded 45 to her belt.  
As Therese sat up in bed the sheet slipped to her waist exposing her breasts. Carol's heart jumped in her chest at the sight.  
"Come back to bed" whispered Therese in her bedroom voice.  
Quickly Carol put on her gangsta mask. Sneeringly she replied, "Don't mistake it for anything but too much rye" adding "bitch" for effect which made Therese put her hand to her mouth and gasp.  
"YOU BASTARD", sobbed Therese.  
Carol turned in the open doorway. "Yeah, but I'm the bastard that took your maidenhead, bitch" and slammed the door after her.  
Carol hesitated on the other side of the closed door as she heard Therese sobbing. .   
Carol sighed. She hung her head. Endless fucks lose something in the end. Fucking....no, making love to Therese was different. She actually felt something when Therese came in her arms. Could it be? She shook her head. No, it can't be love. I can't fall in love she thought. It's bad for business.  
Therese's sobs filled her ears still. Somehow she found she couldn't bear to hear Therese sob.  
Carol turned back, her hand on the doorknob, hesitating.  
Opening the door Carol entered. Therese was laying in bed, sobbing into her hands which covered her face.  
Carol sat on the bed, taking Therese in her arms.  
"Shhh, shhhh. There now."  
Therese clung to Carol but she stopped crying.  
Carol lay Therese back down and covered her up.  
Wiping the tears from Therese's cheeks with her fingers Carol sat there for a few minutes more then got up.  
Therese grabbed Carol's hand,"Don't go" she whispered.  
Carol hesitated. "I can't stay, Therese." and walked out the door, this time not turning back.  
Being a gangsta wasn't all it was cracked up to be.


	19. Chapter 19

Carol handed her 45 to Abby.  
"Put me out of my misery, Abby. Shoot me".


	20. Chapter 20

Abby was, "wtf?"  
Carol scrunched up her face in misery, with her hands pulling at her blonde locks.  
"What the fuck is right, Abs. My daughter isn't the dyke I raised her to be. She went and got herself pregnant by that bitch's half brother and....." Carol leaned back in her chair " I just popped that bitch's cherry and I think I'm in love with her".  
Carol reached in her drawer, took out the bottle of rye she kept in there, opened it and took a long gulp from the bottle.  
"So, shoot me, Abs. Put me out of my god damn fucking misery".  
"Boss, I can't shoot you. I respect you too much!"  
Carol reared up, grabbed Abby her white t shirt,"FUCKING DO IT"!  
Abby pushed Carol's hands off her.  
"I can't. I love ya".  
Carol plopped down in her seat.  
Tears streamed down her face. Abby never saw Carol cry before, ever.   
"Want me to get, Gen?" Thinking if Carol fucked Gen it might snap her out of this funk.  
Carol waved Abby off. "No, no. Just leave me, will ya?"  
Abby left making sure to take the 45 with her.


	21. Chapter 21

Weeks passed.   
Carol paid scant attention to business.  
Gen, even Jeannette, offered themselves to Carol for fucking but Carol declined.  
Revenue fell off markedly cause if the Boss ain't happy her stable ain't happy.  
The same was happening on the other side of town where Therese was in control.  
Fashionable women were going without their whores and they weren't happy about it.  
Rindy certainly wasn't happy since she had a bun in the oven to provide for now. Babies need things. Not being a dyke like her ma and grandma, yet still being a gangsta at heart meant she had to find another place to live and soon since fucking Richard in the extended cab of his F 150 was gettin old.   
Rindy found herself playing with her shiv more and more, fantasizing about eliminating what she saw as the problem.  
Therese.  
Rindy still craved street cred. If it weren't for Therese her ma would be the gangsta all the way. Yet ever since Therese came on the scene things changed.  
Rindy practiced stickin her blade into things. Yeah, like that, she thought. I'll stick her good.  
Rindy sauntered out the door to find the bitch and stick her.


	22. Chapter 22

Florence knew everything that went on in Carol's gangsta mob, even better than Carol did. She caught wind of Rindy's plan to stick Therese. Knowing how Carol was pining for Therese, as Florence so delicately put it, she alerted Abby to Rindy's plan.  
Abby went pale on when Florence told her what was up.  
Looking towards Carol's office, Abby flexed her biceps, hitched up her jeans, patted the 45 she still had in her belt and barged into the Boss's office, uninvited.


	23. Chapter 23

Abby got right to the point.  
"She's gonna stick 'er, Boss"  
Carol was on her second bottle of rye.  
"Who's gonna stick who, Abs?"  
Abby screwed up her courage.   
"Your kid's gonna stick Therese".  
Carol shot up from her seat. Ran around the desk, grabbed the 45 out of Abby's belt, yelled,"GET THE FUCKING CAR, AB'S! WE GOTTA STOP HER".  
Abby ran ahead of Carol to do as she was ordered.  
Speeding through the steets of Sin City, Carol muttered to no one in particular, "I'll kill my own damn kid if she hurts that bitch!"  
Abby paid close attention to the street, weavng in and out of traffic.   
Did she hear the Boss correctly? She'd kill Rindy?  
She glanced over noting how Carol all ready had the gun cocked and ready to fire.  
Jamming on the brakes in front of Therese's place, before the car even came to a full stop, Carol jumped out, gun in hand.  
Rindy had beaten them there.


	24. Chapter 24

"Drop the knife, Rindy" demanded Carol.  
Rindy turned, snarled at her ma. " This bitch has you confused me so I'm taking her out. We got a business to run"   
Carol waved her gun at Rindy.  
"Ya wouldn't shoot me, would ya, ma?"  
Carol lowered her eyes. "Try me".  
"Why? Over a bitch? Bitches are a dime a dozen, ma."  
In the meantime, in all the commition, Therese had come outside.  
"What's going on? Carol?" asked a puzzled Therese.  
"Go back inside, angel", Carol ordered.  
Rindy noted the change. Not bitch. Angel.  
Rindy grabbed Therese, put the blade to her throat.  
"I'm gonna stick the bitch good, ma and then it's business as usual."  
Carol assessed the situation quickly.  
"Rindy", as Carol placed the 45 on the pavement. "I'm gonna put the gun down. Let her go, please."  
Rindy pressed the blade enough into Therese's skin to draw blood.  
Carol paled.  
"Rindy", pleaded Carol, " I'm in love with the bitc....Therese" as Carol's eyes met Therese's.  
Carol got on her knees. "Please......let her go."  
Rindy was adamant to stick Therese but here was her ma, on her knees, begging her and telling her she's in love with this bitch.  
"Look, Rindy, you can have the business, all of it. Just let her go."  
Rindy held fast. "But I'm only half qualified. I'm a bastard but not a dyke."  
"So", "Carol said, "maybe my grandchild will be a dyke." And crawling on her knees Carol asked again, "Please, I love her. Let her go".  
"I get to run things from now on, ma?"  
Carol turned to Abby. "Abs, meet your new boss".


	25. Chapter 25

A year later.

Rindy had street cred galore without shedding a drop of blood.  
She was pregnant with her second child, another girl. Her first child showed all the signs of griwing up to be a dyke and there was high hopes this one would also.  
Richard didn't mind Rindy availed herself of the sexual services of her girls, often walking in on Rindy fucking the newest addition to her ever expanding stable on her desk top.

Carol and Therese gave up the business of being whore mongers thus allowing Rindy to expand her empire.  
The two lovers opened a quite successful and popular furniture store on the main avenue.  
Every so often you could find the two lovers breaking in a new bed on the sales floor much to the delight of the reprobate citizens of Sin City. Oh, and Abby? She decided to join her redhead in Paramus, New Jersey, bussing tables at her gf's steak house. She still wore the tight white t shirts, the better to show off her biceps and the redhead loved that she had her own "butch packing" at her disposal.


End file.
